1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to restraining device belt and more particularly pertains to an animal seat belt harness for restraining a pet within a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of restraining devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, restraining devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art restraining devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,203; 5,154,660; 5,123,377; 5,044,321; and 4,791,886.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an animal seat belt harness for restraining a pet within a vehicle which includes a harness assembly for securing to a body of an animal, an anterior mounting assembly extending forwardly of the harness assembly for securing to a seat belt of a vehicle, and a posterior mounting assembly extending rearwardly of the harness assembly for securing to the seat belt so as to restrain the animal within the vehicle during deceleration thereof.
In these respects, the animal seat belt harness according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of restraining a pet within a vehicle.